Scions of the Keyblade
by ProfessorofFiction
Summary: The Realm of Zemia lies divided. The death of the High King has left no obvious ruler in a time of darkness, the separate Kingdoms are faced by hidden forces of darkness bent on their destruction. Very soon, the Kingdom Key will choose the next High Monarch, the one who will lead the Kingdoms either to their glory, or stand as the final bastion, to prevent their destruction.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Scions of the Keyblade**

**Authors Notes:**

Wow…another one?! A new fan fic YAY! XD I thought meh…I might as well publish this since I have another story on the go, besides 'Totality'. It seemed daft not to upload it since it's just sitting here…on my hard drive…gathering dust.

Well, as usual, I do hope you peeps enjoy. The next chapter is longer (do you expect anything less than long chapters from me?) and may go up fairly soon actually. I hope you all had a brilliant Christmas and have an even better New Year! :)

_The Prof!_

**Disclaimer: Fair Use/Fair Dealing**

**I only claim fair use through using names and/or places and/or events for the enrichment of personal creativity, all ownership of characters, places and events belong to Square Enix, Disney Interactive Studios/The Walt Disney Company and/or the creators of Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy.**

**Should this work of fiction increase others 'exposure' to the Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy games series, that is to say awareness is increased to a point that it creates a growth in business via profits/sales or anything similar, to Square Enix, Disney Interactive Studios/The Walt Disney Company and/or the creators of Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy, then I claim no right to commercial gain from awareness created by this work of fiction.**

**This work of fiction is meant only for the personal enjoyment of others. This work of fiction is not a re-sale of the Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy series; it is a new plot/idea, with only use of characters and/or places and/or events from Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy being used, on a not for profit basis, to reflect another's artistic interpretation of the Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy series.**

**Thank you.**

**Scions of the Keyblade**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

**A Sora and Roxas fan fiction**

**oxOxo**

_The seas were calm and the wind gentle. The moon reflected upon the ocean, danced as the water rippled softly. The wind, though gentle, was strong enough to power the sails of a ship. Specifically one ship in this instance, a frigate, which ploughed through the ocean of this quiet night. The frigates name was Fenrir, a magnificent forty gun masterpiece and a proud Navy ship. She was on patrol in the calm sea, the border sea between the kingdoms of Destiny Islands and the Calm Lands…hence its name. They were tasked with watching for any sign of corsair and pirate activity. But, simply put, there was none. The seas were empty and calm._

_The crew were asleep, but for the night watch. Two sailors, one at the helm, the other leaning against the gunwale on the main deck._

_It seemed laughable as he was probably what you'd call the typical pirate, for he wore an eye patch across his right eye and had a scar beneath his left. He wasn't however. He was a navy man through and through. _

_Right now, he was looking up at the stars. Gazing at them, a faint smile on his face. He could spot every major constellation, and picked out Polaris with ease. He'd have to since he was one of the ships Warrant Officers, the Sailing Master._

"_Xigbar, are you going to gawk at the stars all night?"_

_Xigbar looked up to his friend on the bridge and laughed. "As if you aren't aware that I'm the navigator aboard this ship Xaldin."_

_Xaldin smiled, "I'm well aware…you strut around deck all day with your eyeglass and sextant."_

_Before Xigbar could retort however, he was interrupted by a terse laugh. The men looked down toward the deck as a figure approached up the stairs onto the ships quarter deck._

"_Are you two going to be at this all night?"_

_Xaldin was the first to reply, standing to attention, "No Captain and our apologies if we roused you with our…discussions."_

_The Captain, whose name was Luxord, laughed again. "You needn't apologise, or stand to attention."_

_Both men relaxed. They respected their Captain, their admiration for him unbound. Luxord was the kind of man to show and demand a friendly level of respect and duty. He hated to run his ship with such strict authority, rarely ever punishing his crew for he had no need. Every man would follow him to hell and back…the typical Navy Captain._

"_No sir but still, we should've shown some level of restraint," Xigbar replied to his Captain, standing at ease._

"_Restraint! You Xigbar? Are you really capable of being a reserved, proper gentleman?" Luxord laughed heartily._

_Xigbar smiled to his Captain, "Gentleman? As if!"_

"_You see, that's more like it. Gruff and dependable Xigbar. I wouldn't change you!"_

"_Oh please," came the exasperated retort of Xaldin, still at the helm, hands gently feathering the ships wheel. Their steady course through the calm seas maintained consistently._

"_Ah Xaldin, who could ask for a finer First Officer? Stout-hearted, honest, brave and true."_

_Xaldin raised an eyebrow, his expression disbelieving._

_Luxord smirked, "Yes ok, you got me! You're the most useless bastard I ever had the misfortune to be stuck with."_

_The three men looked at each other, before laughing fondly._

_Xigbar looked out across the night sky, scanning the dark horizon. "It's a quiet night, wouldn't you agree?"_

_The other two men followed his gaze, Xaldin nodding his approval._

"_Aye, tis a fine night to be sailing that's certain." Luxord agreed, scanning the horizon. He stopped however when he looked out across to port. "Xigbar, what was that you were saying about a quiet night?"_

_All three were now looking to port where Luxord had spotted an unusual mass of inky blackness that blighted the previously clear horizon._

_Xigbar pulled out his looking glass, "Looks like a storm on the horizon. Could be a hurricane Captain."_

_Luxord began to feel uneasy, an unusual feeling growing the more they looked at that front. "Perhaps, but tell me Xigbar…where was it a moment ago?" _

_There was a quiet between them. No one spoke. The storm that had appeared upon the horizon however, gave them pause to think as it seemed to be getting closer. Moving against the wind it began to get close at an unnatural pace._

"_Xaldin, rouse the men, quickly!"_

_He dashed off, a quick call of 'aye Captain' hastily called over his shoulder. _

_It seemed…too instantaneous, the way the weather changed so abruptly. Banks of black clouds began to roll in, heavy squalls began lashing the decks. The ship began to rock and creak as the rough seas began to create huge waves._

_The rain came pouring down, hard winds ripping at the sails of the main and mizzen-masts. Men began scurrying onto the deck._

"_Quickly men, furl canvas and heave to. The winds are getting too strong for the sails to cope!"_

_The sky had darkened considerably now and the very air itself seemed so thick with rain and ocean spray that Luxord could barely see to the bow of the ship._

_The crew were working tirelessly, their captains orders carried out to the letter. With a final effort they stowed all sails away atop the masts. They would simply ride out the hurricane, attempt to pump water as best they could should the hurricane grow too fierce._

"_CAPTAIN, I SEE SOMETHING SIR," came a shout from the crow's nest._

_Luxord peered through the rain, trying to see what it was the sailor had seen. "Xaldin, can you see it?" he spoke to him, his voice raised over the winds howl._

_He too began to crane forward, eyes searching through the cloud of water, rain and spray that buffeted us from every direction._

"_Wait…there. The lightning flash. It illuminated something ahead."_

_As one it seemed, the eyes of the crew peered through the gloom. The seas churning, rising; up and down, up and down._

_Then they saw it, but it was too late. "BRA-"_

_Cannon fire. Unstoppable, unending. It ripped through the Fenrir, helpless as she was. Her sails down…she couldn't get away. _

_The seas echoed with the cries of dead men._

_It mattered not where you looked, for everywhere there was devastation. Rigging flaying from the masts, sails raining down like confetti. Men clawed their faces, wood splintering around them and falling like nails, the wooden decks slick with blood. Men fell from the masts, or where shot down disappearing either to a watery grave, or meeting their end from bone breaking falls._

_The crew of the Fenrir tried desperately to return fire, but how can you fight an enemy you can't see? The bulwarks were shattered to a resemblance parallel to that of the edge of a bread knife or blades of grass. _

_Cannons were blown out of their holdings, crushing men beneath them or misfiring when their moorings snapped. There was nothing but slaughter._

_Then Fenrir left this mortal world in an inferno, fire bursting through decks as the powder magazines were hit. The Fenrir's very guts were blown open, and she sank beneath the waves, engulfed by the maelstrom of the hurricane._

_In the darkness, a great ship could be seen turning, disappearing back within the embrace of the storm._


	2. Chapter 2 - The Nighthawk

**Scions of the Keyblade**

**Authors Notes:** WOW…THE CLOSEST I'VE EVER GOT TO PUBLISHING BY DEADLINE! Well…technically I'm about 30mins late by London GMT but pfft…I'm happy! Oh…and that reminds me, HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR TONIGHT PEEPS! :)

**Disclaimer: Fair Use/Fair Dealing**

**I only claim fair use through using names and/or places and/or events for the enrichment of personal creativity, all ownership of characters, places and events belong to Square Enix, Disney Interactive Studios/The Walt Disney Company and/or the creators of Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy.**

**Should this work of fiction increase others 'exposure' to the Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy games series, that is to say awareness is increased to a point that it creates a growth in business via profits/sales or anything similar, to Square Enix, Disney Interactive Studios/The Walt Disney Company and/or the creators of Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy, then I claim no right to commercial gain from awareness created by this work of fiction.**

**This work of fiction is meant only for the personal enjoyment of others. This work of fiction is not a re-sale of the Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy series; it is a new plot/idea, with only use of characters and/or places and/or events from Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy being used, on a not for profit basis, to reflect another's artistic interpretation of the Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy series.**

**Thank you.**

**Scions of the Keyblade**

**Chapter 2 - The Nighthawk**

**A Sora and Roxas fan fiction**

**oxOxo**

The figure looked up at the night sky, his black cloak billowing around him as he breathed in the salty smell of the ocean, a light ocean spray touching his cheeks from beneath his hood. He was standing atop Luca's famed Blitzball stadium, arms folded across his chest, one foot and his back resting against the bowl of one of the five large braziers above the curved pavilions of each of the five docks which surrounded the stadium.

The hooded figure noted that the metal was cool, despite holding a large flame within, for he knew the flames were more symbolic than anything. Thinking back to what he'd been taught, each flame was a different colour, representing the five other kingdoms of the realm of Zemia. The sixth kingdom was the one in which he now resided…Destiny Islands, arguably the most beautiful of all the six kingdoms.

The colours were; deep purple for the kingdom of Macalania, light blue for the kingdom of Bikanel, bright yellow for the kingdom of Fantasia, earth green for the kingdom of Bevelle and pure white for the kingdom of the Calm Lands, clockwise in that order. The sixth kingdom, Destiny Islands, was represented by the sphere of water suspended within the stadium during Blitzball games and tournaments, their colour, flawless blue.

Though only the lower half of his face was visible, anyone watching the hooded figure would still see his smile…a smile at the memory of these classes though often boring, it seems they were informative nonetheless. However, he remembered, he'd still never had a…normal upbringing…at least not like other kids his age. Which is why he knew so much about the kingdom he lived.

The hooded figure took in another breath, listening to the sound of waves crashing against the docks, the creak of decks from the ships moored around the docks as they rose and fell gently with the surrounding, calm seas. Then of course there was the chatter, he could hear dock hands below him talking, shouting and laughing. It was this purpose that he was here, not to listen, but to be around others with very little cares. His _background_ was not the sort an adventurous young soul wished to remain in constantly, so he stole away most nights to be amongst the crowds. Luca was a city that never slept, it was a major port after all and ships didn't wait until morning to make berth, which meant, if anything, it became livelier during the nights.

What a city it is! Soon it will be large enough to rival the capitals of both Bevelle and the Calm lands, the cities of St. Bevelle and Zanarkand. Its buildings just as magnificent, perhaps not as tall, but that was changing…rapidly. New technology was showing itself to the world, much of it unreliable but a foreshadow nonetheless of what was to come.

The hooded figure stood upright, stretching his limbs and flexing his muscles, a hand tightening his belt from which hung his silver pommeled rapier, pausing to draw it, to gaze at it as moonlight reflected from it.

Not a very common weapon, it takes skill to master how to wield, but then, "I'm not a common vigilante," the hooded figure spoke to the empty night sky. "I'm the Nighthawk", he spoke, sheathing the blade upon his belt and turning to look at the now empty dock below him, "time to do some hunting." With that, the Nighthawk leapt from the pavilion roof of dock number five, the roof holding the brazier with the white fire of the Calm Lands, the moonlight catching beneath his hood for a second. Even in that second, it was impossible to distinguish any of his features, save one… his eyes. The moonlight reflected the brilliance of the Nighthawks…piercing…blue…eyes.

oxOxo

_**Roxas**_

The ship docked and standing at the gunwale, I looked in awe at the capital of Destiny Islands. Lucas docks were a part of its magnificent Blitzball stadium, and it wasn't the first of many impressive sights to meet my eyes. I could see the main city in the distance, its tall buildings with tiered rooftop gardens, cascading waterfalls which all found their way, churning through small streams and channels cut through the stone paved roads into the clear blue ocean around me. It was nice, to think for a moment. To forget the pain I was feeling.

I disembarked, slinging the small satchel pack that contained all my remaining worldly possessions over my right shoulder, my father's rapier hanging from my belt.

I continued along the docks, slowly finding my way to the empty streets. Not many had taken the trip to Destiny Islands from the backwater island I'd just arrived from, and those that had were able to pay to remain on the ship, asleep until dawn.

I had just enough to secure passage here, and that was it. There was nothing left for me back there, not since my father's death.

That memory was painful. I can't bear to think on it. My father and I were…so close. Despite him being away for such lengthy amounts of time…he was all I had. Was. Now he's gone. I don't know what to do…

Instead, I just drop. I drop to my hands and knees, still alongside the harbour, and I stare into my reflection. Perhaps in the vain hope that _it_ can tell me what to do.

oxOxo

_**Sora**_

I sped along the rooftops, leaping across roofs, running through the numerous rooftop gardens…God…I FEEL SO ALIVE! No, more than that, I feel energised, invigorated…free. Freedom, for me, is a luxury. Cooped up inside the…wait a moment…

I stopped, looking around. Down on the street running parallel to the harbour. I crouched and peered down, cautiously.

Hmm, a boy? One with a shock of blonde hair. Unusual attire, well hardly when you look at my black coat! He wore a white unzipped jacket patterned with several black block designs, a black hem on the end of each sleeve with a red pleated collar. Under this he wore a second jacket, this time completely black and high-collared around his neck. His trousers were again of two types and colours. The top pair had legs of a beige colour with several buttons running along the hem attaching the second pair which were a dark grey, almost black colour. Roxas's shoes were shades of grey and black with red straps across the tops. Lastly, to complete his look he wore on his left wrist, a black-and-white checkerboard band along with a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger. My age too, though admittedly I can't really tell from up here…and he's crying.

I can't help but feel awful looking at him. He didn't appear to be crying out of mere sadness, as if he's been in an argument. It was more like…despair.

I climb down the side of the building, keen to find out what's wrong. I keep my hood up all the same, no need for him to know who I am, yet.

I slowly walk over to him, and sit down beside him, my legs dangling over the side of the harbour wall.

He turns his head to look at me, when he notices my reflection next to his own. He looks terrible, eyes red with sorrow.

"What do you want?" he says hoarsely. His voice cracking as if he has nothing more left to say to the world.

"I wondered what's wrong," I replied, trying to put as much of the sincerity into my voice as I felt. Though, he only seemed to grow slowly more annoyed.

He sat back on his legs, mirroring my position except with his own legs drawn up close to his chest, his chin resting upon them, looking at me angrily.

"Why would a fucking vigilante give a shit about me?"

To say I was surprised would put it mildly. Not so much at his profanity, which I found slightly amusing – though I made sure not to show it, but at his genuine hostility. He must have registered my surprise.

"Yeah…I know who you are, _Nighthawk_." The last word he left hanging with…mockery? "And I don't think I really care for your pity. I have nothing left, but if it's all the same to you I'd like to keep my dignity at least.

I didn't lose my surprise, it stayed written into my expression. "What happened? At least tell me that. You still have a voice too! So let it all out and perhaps you might be surprised at how much you actually still have"

The boy looked at me with a little less anger, though still with distrust, "my father died about a week ago."

I couldn't keep the regret out of my reply, not that I really wanted to. "I…I'm so sorry. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

His expression dropped suddenly into grief, almost like he hadn't the heart to stay angry anymore.

"He was a Captain in the Royal Navy. He was killed in action over a week ago. He captained the Fenrir."

The Fenrir? I knew about that. "You mean the ship that was on patrol on the border sea of the Calm Lands. Err…Captain…Captain Luxord?"

It was the boys turn to look surprised now. He looked at me as if he'd seen a ghost. "Who are you? I mean really…who the hell are you? That's not common knowledge!"

If not for the lapping of the sea against the harbour wall below us, I feel sure he would have heard my heartbeat quicken slightly in discomfort and heard the audible swallow I made. It was then I think, that he noticed my eyes.

He suddenly lunged over and ripped my hood off, exposing my brown spiky hair to the night air. He stood up suddenly, backing away in horror.

"You…you! The Crown Prince...Sora. Keep away from me." With that he started to walk off quickly, continuing off into town, leaving his sword and satchel behind.

"Wait…please. Look I only want to talk!" I called after him, but he just kept walking. I groaned and shook my black cloak off exposing my clothes beneath, grabbed his sword and satchel and ran after him.

oxOxo

"Hey, hey wait!"

I ran to catch up with him, grabbing his arm he stopped in his tracks, "will you just listen to me?" My voice rising slightly, my exasperation clear in my tone.

He turned to look at me, pulling his arm out of my grip, the hostility returning in his features, his voice raised in obvious rage.

"Listen to you? Why should I? I'm done listening to your type."

"My type? What the fuck is that supposed to mean," I retorted right back, my own temper beginning to fray.

"Yeah…your type. Your father, the King. I've done enough listening to your hollow words."

I laughed slightly in aggravation. "Hollow words? You haven't allowed me to say anything. And I _am_ sincere when I say I'm sorry about your father. My sympathy is genuine!"

"I told you I don't want your sympathy…and I've already heard enough sympathy from the royals thanks."

"What do you mean? Look tell me…I _do_ genuinely want to help!"

He then looked as if his temper suddenly snapped, and he began to shout.

"HOW CAN YOU FUCKING HELP? SERIOUSLY HOW? IT'S NOT AS IF YOU CAN BRING MY FATHER BACK. ALL I GET IS YOUR HOLLOW 'SYMPATHIES'. YOU'RE NOT SORRY AT ALL. WHY WOULD YOU REALLY CARE? IT'S NOT AS IF THESE POINTLESS DEATHS REALLY MATTER IS IT. YOU'RE ALL JUST CONTENT TO THROW AWAY THE LIVES OF THE MEN OF THE PROUDEST FLEET IN ZEMIA. YOU HAVE AN ARMADA! HUNDREDS UPON HUNDREDS OF SHIPS AS WELL AS A PROUD STANDING ARMY. YET OUR POMPOUS KING IS MORE THAN CONTENT TO SIT AND DO…NOTHING. EXCEPT LET HIS SHIPS SAIL ALONE AND VULNERABLE, NOT GIVING A FUCKING DAMN ABOUT THEM OR THE MEN WHO SAIL THEM."

I simply stood there, watching as he went from fury…to defeat. His father's death looks as if it's crushed his spirit and the memory…was painful. I begin to feel a tear fall down my cheek, which is nothing compared to the tears that begin to fall down his. I don't know what to say. So instead I drop his satchel to the ground, allow his blade to clatter onto the cobbles and pull him into an embrace.

oxOxo

_**Roxas**_

I simply stood there, the tears beginning to subside as I feel his on my shoulder instead. He's whispering, "Sorry, I'm so sorry," over and over again. But his hold is comforting, so I allow myself to be pulled in by it and hug back, the tears falling from my eyes once again.

oxOxo

_**Sora**_

_Roxas_

_It is with the deepest regret that I must inform you that your father, Captain Luxord of the Fenrir, has been killed in as yet, unknown circumstances, presumed killed in action._

_As you are undoubtedly aware, his task to assist in finding and rooting out all known pirates, those with whom they associate and to enforce the law against piracy, is not without peril. Luxord was a courageous man and respected Captain. His assistance in this endeavour will not be forgotten._

_It is with sadness that I must bequeath unto you, his last remaining possession. Your father's new rapier. It was intended, as you know, to be presented to him after his last voyage aboard the Fenrir. I now present it to you, his son, as his last gift. Sadly, as you are not yet old enough to take control of your father's estate, I'm afraid it is with regret I must inform you that you will be taken into care until the day of your eighteenth birthday. The remainder of your father's estate; his manor, grounds and wealth will be safely kept and maintained by the treasury, until such a time as you can legally claim it._

_A representative of mine will be with you within a few days to bring you to Luca. Here we will house you within Luca's orphanage to expire the eight months until your eighteenth birthday, where upon you will inherit your father's estate._

_Again, you have our deepest sympathies._

_Lord Banon_

_Steward to his Majesty King Gerad Hikaru_

I looked over to Roxas, sitting to my left back on the side of the harbour wall, both of us with our legs swinging over the sides. "I can see why you have a disdain to the word, 'sympathy'.

He simply nods, his face still the picture of misery. I hand him back the letter. "Roxas I…I genuinely had no idea that this is how things worked out."

He looked at me with an expression of deepest disbelief.

"No I'm serious. Politics, ruling…I try to avoid it all if I can." I smiled slightly, "Why the hell do you think I run around rooftops at night, dressed like a caped crusader?"

He laughed this time, and it was a wonderful sound. It's probably the first other emotion I've heard him express other than a foreboding melancholy which he seemed to be caught in. I couldn't help but smile with him. It didn't last however as his face fell back to the letter in his hands.

He sighed once, and let it go. I watched it fall gracefully, twisting and turning like an autumn leaf, until it landed upon the water's surface. Slowly melting away. A droplet hit the surface just beside it and I looked up to see more tears falling from his face.

"What does it matter now?" He said, "He's gone, I'm alone and I have nothing left –well – not until I'm eighteen anyway." He must have seen me looking at him again, for he quickly wiped away the tears shivering slightly, not from the chill, but from his own…humanity. His vulnerability.

I looked down to my own reflection this time, thinking upon Roxas's words. "You're right you know."

He looked at me quizzically, a 'hmm' leaving his lips.

"The King, my father…you're right. He doesn't seem to care and I'm afraid. Afraid of what he's lost. He was once the most honourable man Roxas, and now…now he's…defeated in his own way."

Roxas said nothing, perhaps he simply wanted to listen, I didn't know. It was however, a slight relief to be able to voice my own fears…with someone who, unusually I learned, seemed to share them rather than blame for them.

"You were right when you said we have an armada but…these 'conflicts' have spread the navy too thin. My father has them patrolling everywhere, pirates are becoming too large a concern now to simply back hand to a simple nuisance. The worry is that they're just too elusive. That letter was right when it said no one was sure exactly what happened to the Fenrir. Though I don't want to jump to conclusions, the most likely course is that they were overwhelmed by pirates…but I can't be sure. That's worrying though, if simple pirates can best one of our finest Captains and one of our finest ships…what does that say about us?"

Roxas kept listening, his eyes darting back and forth every so often…like he was thinking and his thoughts were like the pages of a book. He scanned one and tossed it aside, looking at the next one. I couldn't help but drawn out of my own reverie for a moment to muse that, there's more to him than meets the eye. I continued regardless.

"I don't blame you though." That got his attention. He looked up at me and asked, "Blame me, for what?"

"For feeling angry. I'm no therapist but, you took what little belongings you had left, you took your father's sword," I indicated to the water's surface, "destroyed the letter of 'sympathy' and have come here…to the capital. Seems awfully like you wanted revenge, but I get the distinct impression that's not so, not now anyway."

I began to regret saying it after, he didn't look angry, not in the slightest just, more vulnerable than I'd seen him that night. He nodded slowly.

Slowly, he began to speak. "At first yes. I won't deny that the first thought that crossed my mind was revenge. But there seemed little point. Plus, what would I have done it with? My father's sword? No that…would have been an insult to him. He was…loyal to his service. To be honest Your Majesty, I don't know why I came here. I just knew I couldn't stay on that island. It reminds me too much of my father."

"Don't call me that, please."

"Call you what?"

"'Your Majesty'…I hate it. Just call me Sora!"

"But I can't…you're the Crown Prince, it's a part of you no matter what either of us think?!"

"I know, but you didn't have any trouble when you were angry." I smiled as he turned beet red and began to look uncomfortable, fidgeting slightly. I laughed suddenly, I couldn't help it…he looked like a child.

I held out my hand, "Sora."

He took it, "Roxas," and we shook.

oxOxo

_**Roxas**_

We were walking, and talking, and laughing. It was…weird? I knew he was royalty yet, he was just like any other teenager. We talked about a lot of things, just wandering around Luca. Blitzball it turns out is a favourite of ours, we're both avid fans who supported Destiny's Force, of course!

He began to look at my father's sword again, having still held onto it when we'd left the harbour, myself having picked up my satchel.

He then held it on his right index finger, the blade and pommel perfectly balanced. "This is a beautiful Rapier Roxas," he said. He then noticed the sapphire encrusted at the head of the pommel. His shock evident.

"Your father was to be made an Admiral?!"

I nodded and smiled, "yep. The patrol was to be his final trip before he accepted the post. He was happy about it too, said it would mean that we could spend more time together. He always looked lonely, always was after my mother died. But that was okay, because we had each other. We were a team he and I."

I expect if you were to look at me, my eyes would have glossed over. Remembering all the happy memories about my father. Sora was looking at me with a smile lighting up his features. "Tell me about him," he asked me suddenly. "I knew him only by reputation. I want to know what he was really like."

I smiled back, thinking. "Well, he was kind, though he always looked slightly unnerving to most. He had really short blonde hair, almost the same colour to mine. We had the same eyes, except he always had a lot of star like piercings in his ears; two in his left and three in his right."

I glanced to my left, Sora was just smiling and listening intently. "Go on," he urged.

"Well," I said to him, "he taught me how to wield a sword. He took me fishing too and I've been aboard the Fenrir once or twice when it moored at Besaid."

I was silent for a moment, the cry of seagulls sounding overhead. "I miss him," I finished sadly.

We stopped and he put a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks Sora, for listening. I appreciate it."

He squeezed my shoulder lightly and replied, "That's what friends are for."

That struck a chord within me and I looked up to him slowly, having been looking down to my shoes. It seemed odd. I still had trouble understanding why he cared so much. He was royalty and I…was a nobody. But as I just stared at him meekly, I could see nothing but honesty in those eyes.

My heart felt less heavy and I had this warm feeling I couldn't explain or understand. So this is what it felt like to have a friend? I hoped it never went away as this was the best I'd felt since receiving that godforsaken letter.

I threw away modesty and pulled him into a hug, my arms around his neck. He gasped slightly, shocked at my sudden humility, but returned my hug nonetheless.

oxOxo

_**Sora**_

"Where did that come from?" I asked as Roxas let go, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I felt like it," he said, looking a little embarrassed.

I rolled my eyes at his coy display. "I'm not complaining," I said with honesty, "you'd be surprised how very little people actually care when you're a Prince. You're kept at arm's length, expected to show decorum and…argh. It's frustrating, and sad actually now I come to think about it."

I turned to observe that Roxas looked as if he'd swallowed an apple whole. He shook his head slightly muttering, "Seems a bit monotonous and isolated."

I nodded my agreement.

"So, exactly what were you doing before you found me?" He probed, his eyes questioning.

"Truthfully?"

He nodded.

"Well, sometimes I go looking for...trouble."

"How so?"

"Err…smugglers, criminals, thieves…anyone hidden away from justice. There's too much hidden away under the surface here. I thought I might try and root at least a little out if I could."

"Dangerous?"

"Sometimes yes. Look here." I pulled my shirt up to reveal a long scar, the length of a finger, running down my right pectoral.

Roxas's eyes widened slightly, but by the way his eyes began to wander up and down my chest, I doubted he was looking at the scar alone.

A devilish grin began to creep across his face as he asked, "How may I ask, did you get that?"

My face began to feel slightly warm as I hastily pulled my shirt back down. "A cut to the chest from a woodcutters axe. It was the first thing the bastard grabbed and swiped me with, before I ran him through…and will you stop that!"

"Stop what?" He answered innocently.

"That," I said, "smiling like a Cheshire cat."

"Oh of course, your Majesty." He gave a mock bow, looking up to wink at me…jammy git.

I simply gave a 'hmph' in response and flicked his nose, feeling satisfied at the audible 'ow' he uttered in response, raising himself back to a standing position.

"My turn. After you'd either attempted to drown yourself or slept on the harbour wall all night, what were you planning on doing?"

It didn't really take long for Roxas to answer, despite the fact he began to look thoughtful.

"I hadn't thought about it," he muttered.

"You like to think things through obviously!"

"What would you have suggested I done then, waited on Besaid to be escorted to some orphanage?"

"Jeez no!"

"Then what exactly," he finished, arms across his chest.

I thought for a second before making a decision. Well, actually I'd made the decision a while back…but I wanted to think on it a little more. I was done thinking.

"Well you'll have to come with. I'd like to invite you to be my guest while we work something out."

His arms fell to his sides and his eyes widened with incredulity. "You're serious? But wait a minute…how would that work? You really think they'd just go with it?"

"I don't care squat what my father has to say. Like you said, it's not as if he really cares. He probably won't even know you're there…too busy attending social events. And woe betide anyone who tries to stop me."

Authors Notes: I'm enjoying writing this! Weirdly I seem to be churning out finished chapters rather quickly, not that anyone who likes this would complain I'm sure! ;)

Stay tuned for the next exciting instalment! XD

Toodle-ooo


End file.
